


Stained glass means nothing without light

by Kroolea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anxiety, Character Study, Colors, Light Angst, Lothal, Parental Hera Syndulla, References to Depression, Reflection, Sabine Wren Needs a Hug, Sabine Wren character study, Team Feels, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroolea/pseuds/Kroolea
Summary: Pink was Sabine's favorite color for a long time...(A character study about Sabine told from her view on colors)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Stained glass means nothing without light

**Author's Note:**

> “The soul becomes dyed with the color of its thoughts.” ~Marcus Aurelius

**Pink**

Pink was Sabine's favorite color for a long time. From the time she was a little girl she loved bright pink, she remembered seeing the cherry blossoms that grew near their house. When she was scared or excited she would sneak to those trees and sit beneath them, letting the petals fall on her, letting their strong smell overwhelm her senses.

Pink is the color of sensitivity and playfulness, traits she only knew when she was young.

Now reminds her of days that were easier, where she didn't have worries other than her friends and little brother.

**Yellow**

Yellow is a color Sabine took a long time to appreciate. To her, it was harsh and loud and it didn't really match anything.

It took her many years to truly understand the appeal.

Yellow is more than just a bright color she used when absolutely necessary. It is the color of happiness and of warm sunshine, of nights spent listening to songs and watching Kanan and Hera dance in the common room of The Ghost. (their dancing skills could use some work).

It is the color of optimism and spontaneity. Yellow is the color of Kanan's awful plans that turn out working perfectly despite how wrong they should go.

**Brown**

Brown is a weird color, she doesn't use it often but when she does, she uses a lot of it. Brown is the color of stability, a once-foreign concept to her, before she met Kanan, Hera, and Zeb, she was alone, now she knows what it's like having people to lean back on and she wouldn't change anything.

Brown is the color of dirt. The dirt she digs her fingers into when she is upset or frustrated. The color of the mud that cakes her legs and boots after a heavy rainfall

To her brown means quiet nights sitting on the ground, listening to the crackle of a fire. It means safety and relaxation, a concept she missed out on for many years.

**Orange**

Orange is a color far from Sabine's personality. It's the color of extroverts and of talking loud enough for everyone to hear.

Orange is the color she associated with a certain boy, the newest member of their crew. A boy that just won't shut up sometimes when she needs some quiet time. Ezra has never told her his favorite color but from the amount of orange he wears, she could take a good guess. Orange is also the color of Chopper, sure, at first, Sabine had mixed feelings about him but deep down she likes the droid's sassy behavior, plus he has saved her more times than she could count.

Orange is the heat of explosions that she creates and of many of her paints. Her armor has just the right amount of orange. Orange is also the color of adventures spent with family, her family.

She likes orange, it's exciting and new.

**Grey**

Before she painted it, her armor was grey. She found the color boring and ordinary.

Grey is a neutral color, it's the color of machines. Screws and bolts, wrenches and hammers are all grey. Grey is the color of The Ghost, the place she's called home for a long time.

Grey is also the color of dark storm clouds, the kind that shakes the ground and light up rooms with thunder and lightning.

She spends a lot of time listening to storms, she finds them soothing.

But grey is also the feeling she gets when a mission goes badly and she wants to walk away from everything. When she is so close to giving up and saying that they will never make a difference.

She never tells anyone about her doubts but they're there, loud and clear.

**Green**

Green is the color of balance and well-being, if everything goes smoothly the cockpit of the ship glows a light green at night.

Green is the color of Hera's skin.

Hera is the closest person she had to a motherly figure in her life. On Sabine's worst days it is always Hera who brings her food and makes sure she drinks something. Green is the voice that hums Rylothian lullabies after an awful nightmare, green is the sharp tone giving orders in the middle of a battle.

But green is also the color of the way she felt toward the Empire, the way they treated people made her lip curl in disgust.

It is the color of a fresh start. Sabine loves watching plants spring up out of the ground as a pale shade of green. She has a few plants in her room on the ship that Zeb had given her for Life Day. They are a few of her most prized possessions.

**Black**

Black is a color Sabine hates. Black is the color of evil, of hopeless nights spent alone.

Black is the color of that sith lord's armor, the one that almost killed Kanan and Ezra. For a moment she thought she lost both of them and she had been terrified. Black represents the despair of a mission gone wrong.

As much as she hates it, black is a color she needs, it outlines her paintings and makes them stand out. It supports the other colors and it's cheap enough to buy in bulk.

She knows she looks good in black but she can't bring herself to wear it unless it's part of a disguise. Black is elegant in a strange way, Sabine doesn't know how such a dark, hopeless color can be so beautiful. But who is she to argue with the universe?

**Blue**

Blue is the only color Sabine knew for a long time. Blue represents sadness and depression, the sinking feeling of guilt and fear.

Blue reminded her of the time she was swimming with her friends and she got dragged under the current. The helplessness she felt and the terror that made her stomach heavy.

It wasn't until Lothal that she truly understood the popularity of blue. Lothal's sky is a bright blue, without clouds. It's freeing yet secure at the same time. Lothal's clear blue sky makes her feel as if she could fly.

Blue is the color of the waves on Alderaan's beaches. She had only been once but after her initial hesitations she had allowed the waves to lap at her feet as she danced around in them. The waves were calming, she could feel her stress dissipating in the ocean. For the first time in her life

**Red**

Red is the color that blinds Sabine's vision whenever she's angry. Whenever she sees what the Empire is capable of she only sees red and it overwhelms her. Sometimes when she catches a whiff of burnt flesh from a fight and she wants to personally blow every stormtrooper, lieutenant, and general into pieces. Sometimes, when she holds a citizen dying from hunger or a blaster wound, she feels as if she can take on Vader and the Emperor by herself.

Blood is red. Sabine isn't afraid of blood but that doesn't mean she likes seeing it. Their crew always ends up with minor cuts and bruises but when Hera got injured after the Concord Dawn fight, there was a lot of blood, Sabine had never felt so afraid of blood. The sight of Hera's flight suit covered in blood nearly made her faint.

But red is also the color that represents love. She feels it in her bones when she sees Kanan and Hera flirting badly, or when Ezra and Zeb ask her to watch a holofilm with them.

It's the feeling she only feels for a few people: the members of The Ghost crew.

Her family.

**Purple**

Purple is Sabine's favorite color. She doesn't know exactly why. It was her happy color, a color that she felt like defined her personality the best.

Maybe it is because it was a mix of red and blue, of sadness and anger, of peace and love. Maybe it is just because she likes the hue.

Whatever the reason is, it's her favorite and is on practically everything she owns.

When she first dyed her hair purple Ketsu had merely nodded and told her it suited her. Sabine grinned and nothing else was said about it. Purple is the color of creativity, one of the few things Sabine considers herself an expert in.

Purple is the color of introvertedness, it's the color that Sabine feels when she finally gets some alone time after a long day.

Purple makes her feel welcomed and like she maybe, just maybe, can finally put aside whatever she has done or whatever her past may have been.

Purple reminded her that there was a responsibility on her young shoulders, a galaxy needed her help and that nothing or no one could stop her.

Purple made her feel brave after so many years of feeling afraid. 


End file.
